Altruistic Alpha
by reddani15
Summary: Agatha "Aggie" Williams is an alpha of a pack with 6 betas and an emissary of her own. Things are peaceful until one day she gets a call from Dr. Alan Deaton asking for help dealing with an alpha pack and a Darach. Can Aggie help the pack of Beacon Hills and return to her pack in one piece? Possible Derek/OC later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So, for those of who have read my other (incomplete) stories, I know. I'm horrible. My Supernatural story is actually almost finished but I've hit a bit of a block with some logistics of the story and have to figure that out. While I've doing that though, I have been madly obsessed with Teen Wolf and finally had some motivation to write a story. None of the Teen Wolf characters are actually in this chapter but they will be in the next chapter. I'm not sure how long this will be but I'm aiming for a few chapters.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys really like this character. She is personally my favorite character so far out of all the ones I have created. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf, the characters nor the plot.**

* * *

Agatha Williams, also known as Aggie by her friends, was walking along the sandy beach of Cambria, CA where her and her pack lived. They had settled there about a year ago and it has been an easy going year. However, Aggie was getting anxious. She could feel that something was happening and that peace wouldn't last long for her and her pack.

* * *

Aggie walked into the house that she and the pack were currently living in. It was a lovely two story house with four bedrooms. After walking in the house and closing the door behind her, she takes off her shoes and makes her way to the kitchen where she can hear some commotion happening.

"What are you guys doing in here? Sounds like a bunch of animals pawing around." Aggie smirked as she looked at the two youngest in her pack and slightly proud of her pun. They stopped what they were doing and turned to look at their alpha. They had flour smudged all over their faces and looked like deer caught in the headlights. They sputtered for a few seconds before replying.

"We, uh, we're just trying to make some breakfast for everyone." Marmie replied. Marmie was the youngest of the pack at 15 years old. She attended the local high school along with her sister, Elise, who was standing next to her. Elise was only a year older than Marmie and was usually the brains of their little fun adventures the two often embark on.

"Uh-huh. And what exactly were you trying to make?" Aggie asked. She had to admit that the sight before her was absolutely adorable. It was sweet that the girls were trying to make breakfast for everyone. It was the first time in a while that everyone would be home for longer than a couple hours either because of work, school, or some other activity and a nice breakfast together was a great idea.

"We were trying to make pancakes but it didn't exactly go according to plan." Elise told her alpha. She was a little embarrassed that the breakfast plan didn't go as she wanted but was glad that it was her alpha that found them like that instead of one of the boys. They would have never let the girls live it down.

"Well, how about we clean up some of this mess and I'll teach you guys how to make pancakes properly?" The two young girls nodded their heads and got to cleaning up the flour they got everywhere. Aggie walked to the kitchen sink to clean her hands and preceded to teach her two betas how to make pancakes.

About half an hour later breakfast was all done and Aggie sent the girls upstairs to get cleaned up and tell the boys that their food was ready. She set all the food at the table and got everyone their drinks. She heard stomping down the steps and rolled her eyes at the noise the boys were making.

"You're werewolves, you're supposed to be quieter and stealthier than that." The boys nodded their heads at what their alpha said and slowed their pace. Harold, Jason, Ricky and Brian were the other betas of Aggie's pack. Harold and Brian went to the local high school along with Elise and Marmie. Jason had graduated the year prior and Ricky was actually older than all of them but acted like a high schooler.

"Morning, Aggie. How was your walk?" Brian asked while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Aggie smiled and told him that it was peaceful. The boys smiled at her. They knew how much those walks calmed Aggie down. It was her way of meditating or so she told them. After another round of morning greetings with the rest of the boys, they males sat down and started to stuff their faces with food.

"Hey! Wait for the girls. They are the ones who got up early to make this nice breakfast for you guys." The boys all looked sheepish and put their forks down and waited for their two youngest to come back down. It didn't take long for only a couple seconds passed until they heard the two coming into the kitchen. "Now, what do you guys say to them?" Aggie asked the boys.

"Thank you for breakfast!" the male betas chorused. The two girls beamed at them and motioned for them to keep eating. While they were eating their food, Marmie leaned over towards Aggie and whispered to her.

"Thanks for teaching us how to make pancakes, Aggie. It was fun." Aggie just smiled adoringly at her youngest beta. After Marmie went back to eating, Aggie took a nice long look around the table at all of her betas. While none of them were blood related to her, they were her family and couldn't be gladder to have them with her.

There was some chatter going around the table while everyone ate their breakfast but everything went silent as the doorbell rang. Aggie put her fork down and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I got it guys. Keep eating." She made her way towards the front door and grasped the door knob. "And no eavesdropping!" She yelled back. She couldn't see it but she knew that her betas all sunk down a little more in their chairs. She turned back to the door and opened it to see who was on the other side. She smiled brightly when she saw her pack's emissary, Ophelia, at the door. "Ophelia! Good morning." Aggie opened the door wider in order for Ophelia to come in. Ophelia smiled and greeted Aggie back. They exchanged a hug before Ophelia's facial expression changed to one of seriousness.

"I need to talk to you." Aggie immediately dropped her smile and gave a short nod to her friend.

"Go ahead to my room. I'll be up in a minute." Ophelia made her way upstairs and into Aggie's room which is where they do their important discussions. While Ophelia made her way up, Aggie walked back over to the kitchen to see her pack pretending to push their food around their plates. She gave a quick fond smile at their attempt. "As I'm sure you know, Ophelia is here. We have some things to discuss so I'll be up in my room. Harold, why don't you and Jason get the stuff ready for our game? The rest of you clean up the kitchen and join them. I'll be down in a little bit." The betas all nodded their heads obediently and got to work on doing what their alpha told them to.

Aggie made her way up to her room to join Ophelia. When she entered her room she could see her friend pacing back and forth. Aggie's eyes glowed red briefly before changing back to their normal blue. The fact that her emissary was pacing didn't leave Aggie with a good feeling and she was reminded of her anxious feeling from that morning. She took a seat in her armchair and waited for Ophelia to tell her what was wrong. She waited patiently for a few minutes until Ophelia finally sat down across from her.

"I got a call this morning. From Deaton." Aggie's head titled to the side a little. She observed Ophelia and could tell she was getting more nervous which wasn't like her. She was picking her nails and her leg wouldn't stop bouncing. Aggie narrowed her eyes a bit.

"First off, you need to stay calm. You're an emissary, Ophelia. It won't help me any if you are a ball of nerves." Aggie said softly. While Ophelia was older than her, she only recently became the pack's emissary and Aggie could tell she wasn't very confident yet. Ophelia nodded her head and took a deep breath. She folded her hands and sat them in her lap. She looked up into Aggie's eyes and relaxed back into the chair a little bit.

"Deaton called this morning. There is a bit of a situation in his town and he called for help." Aggie raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"What kind of help?" She could see Ophelia get a little nervous again but she managed to keep it in check this time. Aggie smiled inwardly, proud of her friend.

"He—he said that an alpha pack has come into town." Aggie's demeanor changed immediately but knew by the way Ophelia said it that there was more. "They also are dealing with sacrifices happening. Deaton thinks it's a Darach." Aggie took a deep breath. Deaton had quite a full plate to deal with. She could understand why he would need help.

"When did he say he wanted me there?" Aggie asked. Ophelia looked up in surprise.

"You're going?" Ophelia knew the history Aggie had with a previous alpha pack and if her guess is correct, this was actually the same alpha pack.

"Yeah. If it's who I think it is, they are going to need all the help they can get. Each of those forces are enough on their own but having to deal with both of them at once? It's too much." Aggie did indeed have a history with an alpha pack. It was actually the reason why they moved to Cambria. Ophelia nodded her head in agreement. It never ceased to amaze her how Aggie handled these types of situations. This reminded her again of how glad she is to have found this pack and that they accepted her as their emissary.

"He didn't say but I would assume that the sooner the better." Aggie nodded her head and stood up. She made her way to the closet and started packing a bag. "You're leaving now?" Ophelia knew that the pack was supposed to spend the day together.

"No, I'm just packing my bag for now. I'm still going to have my time with my pack. It will just have to be cut a little short. We'll leave tonight." Ophelia looked at Aggie confused.

"We?" Aggie nodded her head.

"Yep, you're coming with me. I'm going to need my emissary." She gave a small smile to her friend and a look of encouragement took over her face when she noticed Ophelia pale at the statement. "You'll be fine. Go home and pack up. Clothes, books, herbs, anything you think we'll need while we are there." Ophelia nodded her head and got up to leave. Before she could exit the room, Aggie caught her in a hug. "I promise you'll be ok. I would never let anything happen to you. And this is a good learning opportunity." Ophelia sunk down into Aggie's hug and took a deep breath. They broke from the hug, exchanged smiles again and went their separate ways to get ready.

Roughly half an hour later, Aggie was out back playing catch with the male betas. The girls were off to the side. Marmie was reading a book for school while Elise was braiding her hair. Aggie was enjoying her time with her pack. They were going to watch a movie together later and then after that Aggie had to tell her pack about her leaving to Beacon Hills.

* * *

The pack was all cuddled together on the floor of the living room with empty pizza boxes lying not too far from them. Aggie had both girls leaning against her shoulders with the boys laying on her legs and lap. This was how they often laid when they watched movies. When the credits started to roll, everyone stayed where they were. Aggie could tell her betas knew something was up and were waiting for their alpha to inform them. Aggie took a deep breath and started her explanation.

"So, as you guys know, Ophelia was here earlier and we had a rather…," she stopped, trying to find the right word to describe her talk earlier, "…troubling talk. Do you guys remember my friend Deaton?" She felt nods all over letting her know that they did. "Well, the pack he looks out for is having a bit of trouble and they need help." Harold looked up from his position on Aggie's leg.

"When are we leaving?" Aggie ran her fingers through Harold's hair.

"It's not we. Just Ophelia and I are going." The rest of the pack jumped up from their places on Aggie and looked at her.

"What do you mean we aren't going with you?" Ricky was upset. They were a pack. They were supposed to do everything together. Live together, play together, fight together…and die together. Aggie looked over the eldest in her pack.

"What they are dealing with—it's too dangerous. I can't help them and watch over you guys at the same time. You guys are going to stay here and continue on like normal. I don't know how long I will be gone so you guys need to stay out of trouble, you hear?" Her ears were met with arguments from all of her betas and she stood up since she was free to move. When one of them started to yell she flashed her red eyes at them and let loose a little growl. "You guys are staying here and that's final." Her betas backed down immediately. It wasn't often that Aggie had to go alpha on them with her eyes but they knew it was serious when she did.

Once everyone was in agreement, she gathered them in a group hug. The doorbell went off again and Aggie knew it was Ophelia. It was time for them to leave. She sent Brian up to get her bags for her while she talked to Ricky. He was the eldest and she was telling him to watch over them. She was going to have a neighboring alpha come and check on her pack every once in a while but she needed someone to keep the betas in line day to day. Ricky agreed and Aggie gave him another hug. She hated leaving them but she couldn't stay while knowing someone needed her help. She left her bank card for them to use and got her stuff ready to go. She gave one more round of hugs to her betas before walking out to the car. She got into the driver's seat while Ophelia got into the passenger side. Her pack was on the porch and she waved to them before backing out and making her way to Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a second chapter already. I was really into writing this story and I couldn't wait to put this one up so here it is! I will probably keep writing tonight but I'm not 100% sure if I will post again tonight. Keep a look out though and let me know what ya'll think! Drop a review :) Thanks again, guys~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf. Not the characters nor the plot.**

* * *

It took a few hours for Aggie and Ophelia to make it to Beacon Hills. Aggie had Ophelia call Deaton when they were about an hour out that way they could plan on where to meet. He informed them that he owned a veterinary office and that they would meet there. He explained that it would be just the three of them for now which Aggie agreed with. She needed more information before she can meet the pack of Beacon Hills. Once they were done, however, she planned on having Deaton bring the Alpha so she can meet him and give her respects. When the alpha of another pack comes into someone's territory, it's a tradition to inform that territory's alpha of your presence.

Once they pulled up to Deaton's office they got out of the car. Aggie did a quick sweep of the surrounding area before following Ophelia into the building. The door above the bell rang announcing their arrival. Shortly after, Deaton comes through a door that leads to the back with a smile on his face.

"Agatha, Ophelia. It's nice to see you again although I hoped it would have been under better circumstances." Deaton held his hand out to shake both Ophelia and Aggie's hands. While Ophelia's handshake was gently, Aggie gave a firm hand shake with a nod.

"I agree. However, these things aren't in your control." Aggie gave Deaton a look and he agreed silently. He showed them to the back of the office and they sat down to talk. Ophelia pulled out a paper and pen in order to take notes for them to refer to later. "So, let's get straight to it. Is the alpha pack you were talking about led by a man named Deucalion?" Deaton nodded his head after Aggie finished talking about.

"Unfortunately. While it is quite regrettable that I had to call you in considering your history with this pack, your help is very much needed. The pack here isn't your typical pack. They don't follow a hierarchy." Aggie's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Tell me more about this pack here. I need to know about their dynamics before I interfere here." For the next twenty minutes, Deaton, Aggie and Ophelia talked about the pack of Beacon Hills and the current situation. By the time they were done, Ophelia had two whole pages, front and back, of notes. Aggie's head was swimming with information. The pack was a mess. An alpha whose betas were either dead or not as loyal as they once were. A 17 year old boy who has the potential to be a true alpha…Aggie kept her thoughts on the current alpha. Deaton said his name was Derek Hale. She remembered meeting a Laura Hale who was an alpha. She had run into her in Cambria right when the pack moved there. When she noticed Laura was an alpha as well, she almost took her pack and left again but was assured that by Laura that Cambria wasn't her territory and it wouldn't be either. With that assurance, Aggie had settled down there with her pack and never heard from Laura again. Once informed that Laura was indeed Derek's sister, Aggie wondered about whether she should tell Derek about that little run in with his sister. She'll decided to wait until she met him.

Aggie had requested that Deaton get into contact with this Derek so she can give her respects. Deaton graciously did so for her and within ten minutes, Aggie was standing with Ophelia while listening to the sound of a car door being shut and footsteps making their way to the door. Ophelia eventually heard the sound of the bell over the front door ring signaling that someone had entered the office. She looked over at Deaton as he walked to the front and then at Aggie once he left the room. Aggie had a curious expression on her face. She was interested to see who this alpha was. It took less than a minute for the two men to walk back to where the women were waiting. At first glance, Aggie could see that the alpha was very attractive. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome but upon looking further, Aggie could tell that he was stressed and looking run down. She felt for the male alpha. He had a difficult situation on his hands. She stopped analyzing the wolf in front of her when she noticed small movement to the side of her. Ophelia had moved her head up and down obviously having been checking out Derek. Aggie could smell the lust coming off the girl and if she could she knew the alpha in front of her could. It took Aggie everything she had in her to not laugh out loud. She cleared her throat before sticking her hand out to shake Derek's hand.

"You must be Derek Hale. I'm Agatha Williams, alpha of the Cambria pack. This is my emissary, Ophelia." Derek shook hands with Aggie. He made eye contact with her and noticed the hardness in them. She obviously has had a few tough battles for her eyes to look like that however, that didn't mean Derek trusted her. After shaking hands with Aggie, he shook hands quickly with Ophelia. He took a step back to stand next to Deaton and he crossed his arms over his chest. Aggie noted that he was being cautious and suspicious which she didn't blame him for considering his situation. Derek looked at Deaton before looking back at Aggie.

"Look, I appreciate you coming here and everything but the last thing we need is another alpha here." Aggie's head tilted to the side, looking him over again. She let a small smile grace her face.

"I think what you need most is another alpha here. One that just so happens to be on your side. And especially one who has already fought and survived the alpha pack." Derek's eyes widened in shock. He looked at the woman in front of him again. She didn't even look like she could take Scott on and survive. She was a small thing and didn't look intimidating at all. But then again, maybe that was her advantage, he thought. Once he was done looking her over, he made eye contact with Deaton looking for confirmation of her claim. When Deaton gave him a nod, Derek still couldn't believe it. Before he could say anything, the female alpha in front of him spoke. "Look, I'm not here to step on anyone's toes. Deaton called me because this is something I have dealt with before and he thought I could help. If you don't want it, my emissary and I will get right back into my car and we'll leave." The two alphas in the room held eye contact with each other for a while, gauging each other. Deaton and Ophelia made eye contact both knowing what should happen but neither knowing what actually will. Derek finally broke the contact and let out a sigh.

"You can stay if you want. But if I ever suspect you to be a threat to my pack, I will eliminate you." Aggie let out a little laugh but nodded her head otherwise.

"Sounds like a deal." They agreed to meet up again the next day in order for Aggie and Ophelia to meet the rest of the pack and discuss their game plan. Aggie and Ophelia got back into the car and drove to the nearest hotel to stay in. Ophelia paid for the room since Aggie's card was back in Cambria with her betas. They made their way to their room and got settled in for the night. Tomorrow, everything will become more real and dangerous.

* * *

Aggie and Ophelia woke up around 9:30 the next morning. Deaton had invited them for breakfast that morning so they got up and got ready to meet up with him before making their way to Derek's loft where the discussion with the whole pack will take place. Breakfast was nice and spent just catching up. Aggie filled Deaton in on how she and the pack were since moving to Cambria and Ophelia talked a little about their druid stuff.

After breakfast was over, the women thanked Deaton and they separated ways with Deaton heading back to his veterinary office. It took the women about fifteen minutes to get to Derek's loft. Aggie and Ophelia got out of the car locking the doors behind them. They made their way up to the top where Derek had said to go. When the made it to the door, Aggie could hear roughly 8 heartbeats. Ophelia knocked loudly on the door and they both waited for the door to be opened. When it did, a girl that looked roughly 17 opened the door. She had a scowl on her face. Aggie thought she looked adorable. They had a stare off for a few seconds before Aggie decided to flash her alpha eyes. The girl's eyes widened a fraction before her scowl deepened. She open the door more and moved away for the women to have room and come in. Aggie walked in first and swept her eyes around the loft. It was nice. A little dark and bare but she liked it. Ophelia walked behind Aggie and was having a hard time not saying something about the lack of furniture.

Aggie stopped just inside the door and took a good look at everyone in the room. She was surprised to see mostly teenagers but then again, that's what her pack mostly consisted of so her surprise didn't last long. What did surprise her and stay was the fact that she recognized one of the men standing in the corner and she could tell that he recognized her too.

"Chris Argent?" Aggie asked in shock. Chris pushed off the wall and made his way to her. He held his hand out for a shake.

"Aggie. Nice to see you again?" Aggie shook his hand, still in shock that he was actually in Beacon Hills.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to San Francisco?" Aggie had met the Argents a few years back and the story was an interesting one considering she was still alive.

"We did. Moved here shortly after getting to San Fran." Aggie nodded her head at his words and was about to say something else before she was interrupted.

"Do you two know each other?" Aggie turned her attention to who asked the question. It was a teenage boy sitting next to another boy. He was absolutely adorable with a little mole on his face. Aggie could see him being a bit spastic which reminded her of beta, Harold. Aggie responded to the kid's question.

"Yeah, we met a few years ago. Was almost killed by one of his." She looked up at Chris and he looked down at her. He let a small smile grace his lips.

"Yeah, that was until she saved his life and mine from the real killer we were looking for. Since then, we've kept a mutual respect between us." The rest of the room looked at them a little shocked but also curious as to who the newcomers were.

"Enough of going down memory lane. Can we get to the reason we are all here?" Aggie and Ophelia looked over at the other older man that was in the room. Aggie rolled her eyes before making eye contact with the man.

"You're Peter Hale, I assume? The one with a screw loose?" Peter looked a little offended especially when the others in the room laughed a little at Aggie's comment. The laughs in the room were enough to confirm Aggie's thought. After a few seconds passed she spoke again. "He's right though. Let's get down to business. I'm Agatha Williams. I am the alpha of a pack over in Cambria which is a few hours from here. This is my emissary, Ophelia." The others in the room all looked at them with a bit of a calculating eye before going around saying their names. There was of course Derek, Peter and Chris but there was also, Scott, Stiles (the adorable one from before), Boyd, Isaac, Cora, who was Derek's sister, and Allison, who was Chris's daughter. After a few more pleasantries, everyone sat down and got ready to talk.

"What's the paper for?" Scott asked Ophelia. She looked up shocked that someone was talking to her. She looked at Aggie and the woman smiled at her and nodded her head for her to answer. Ophelia looked back over to Scott before answering.

"Um, to take notes. Aggie and I will be going over them again later." Isaac looked over at Aggie questioningly.

"Aggie? I thought your name was Agatha." Stiles looked at Isaac like he was stupid.

"It's obviously a nickname, idiot." The two boys glared at each other.

"How old are you? You don't look old enough to be an alpha." That question came from the boy named Boyd. Some of the occupants of the room seemed surprised that he talked to Aggie. She looked over at him to answer his question.

"I'm 22. I've been an alpha for the last five years." Everyone except Ophelia and Chris who already knew that were staring at Aggie in awe.

"Are you serious? That's so cool. You must be like, freakishly awesome at being an Alpha." Stiles complimented Aggie. She smiled when she saw him flail his arms a bit. She knew he was a bit spastic.

"Thank you but I'm nothing special." Ophelia gave a little scoff in disagreement with Aggie's statement and Aggie just gave a light elbow to her side in affection.

"How many people are in your pack?" This question came from the other girl in the room, Allison. She had been quiet up until that point and Aggie was curious why she wanted to know but she answered regardless.

"Six. Four guys and two girls. Four of which are in high school like you guys." She saw the rest of the teens in the room nod their heads. "As much as the twenty questions are fun, we should really get down to business. Is this everyone?" It was Derek who answered her.

"There is a girl named Lydia but she is otherwise occupied so let's go ahead without her." Aggie nodded her head and waited for Ophelia to get ready. They both got comfortable for they knew that this was probably going to take a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok...so I decided to upload another chapter but this is really it for the night! I would like to give a big thanks to ibiteyou519 (there is supposed to be periods in there but it wouldn't let me keep it in here with them so I'm sorry about that) and kawaiixkisses for the follows and favorite! It really did give me motivation to put another chapter out there.**

 **There may be a few things that don't match up with the show exactly but that's all what fanfiction is for, right? Let me know what you guys think of Aggie! Do you like her? Is she too unrealistic? Not sure if you're pronouncing her nickname right? Leave me a review and let me know! Thanks again guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Wolf. Not the characters nor the plot.**

* * *

"So, you guys have an alpha pack on your hands and from what I've heard from Deaton, it's led by a blind man that goes by the name Deucalion, right?" Aggie asked. They had finally started the real discussion. She watched as the pack nodded. She nodded too. "You also have a Darach on your hands right?" Again, everyone nodded. "Alright. When did the alpha pack get here?" If they could get the timeline straight maybe it would help them figure something out.

"They got here about a month ago. They left a symbol on the door of the old Hale house." Scott replied. Aggie raised her eyebrow.

"A symbol? What kind of symbol?" she asked. If it's what she's thinking then they were in real trouble.

"A spiral. Our symbol for revenge." Derek answered. Aggie shook her head. That's not good. But if they were interested in Derek and possibly Scott why leave a sign for revenge? Who are they revenging? Maybe they didn't leave it meaning revenge…what if they left it as a calling card of sorts? That would mean that they wanted this pack to know they were coming which is even more terrifying. All of these thoughts went through Aggie's mind before she filed them in the back of her mind for later.

"Ok. When did the sacrifices start happening?" When listening to Deaton the day before, Aggie had a theory, one that would either be more likely or completely ridiculous by the timeline. Aggie looked at the pack before to see who would answer her question. This time it was the cutie, Stiles.

"Not too long after the alpha pack got here. Maybe about a week or so later." That led Aggie's mind to believe her theory was more than likely. Which means they might have to play the 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' card. Only problem with that is figuring out who the bigger threat is. If the Darach is indeed sacrificing people, it's most likely for a ritual; which ritual though is another problem. Aggie voiced those thoughts to the pack in front of her. She could see Ophelia nodding along next to her, writing everything down for later. The pack in front of her was looking at her in awe again. "What?" She didn't understand why they were looking at her that way.

"That's a hell of a deduction there, Aggie." Chris was looking at his acquaintance with awe as well which made her even more confused.

"It's not much of a deduction, Chris. It's common sense. I've seen a lot of things in my 22 years. This isn't my first Darach and I've dealt with this alpha pack before. I'm honestly probably the most qualified to help you guys." The others all looked at each other and some of them were even nodding in agreement.

"Where the hell did Deaton find you?" Aggie looked over at Isaac who had asked the question. She gave him a smile.

"I've known Deaton for a little while but he's actually more acquainted with Ophelia here seeing as they are both emissaries." Everyone turned their attention to Ophelia who looked up nervously, not liking the attention on her. She remembered what Aggie had said the day before about being calmer and she let go of her nervousness. She met Isaac's eyes and gave him small smile.

"Deaton knew my parents, whom were also emissaries. It was only natural for me to have him as a contact as well. He contacted me yesterday about your problem and Aggie here dropped everything to come and help. That's how she is." Ophelia looked to her alpha with pride while said alpha tilted her head down to look at the ground. She didn't think she was that great. She has a heart and she couldn't turn away someone who needed help.

"Sounds like a great alpha you have there." Cora spat out bitterly, briefly remembering that her mother was similar. Peter put a hand on the young beta's shoulder for a moment before retracting it back to his side. The atmosphere turned a little awkward for a few seconds before someone cleared their throat. Aggie's attention was turned to Allison, who was the one who cleared her throat.

"Do you know of any way to figure out who the Darach is?" Aggie tilted her head in thought.

"The only surefire way I know is to throw mistletoe at them. They can use it as a weapon but it can also be used against them. But throwing mistletoe at random people isn't very subtle so do you guys have any suspects? One that you all agree on?" Aggie listened as Stiles listed several people but for every person he said someone else had a good reason why it wasn't that person. After listening everyone go back and forth for about ten minutes, Aggie had had enough. "Ok! Ok! Obviously, there isn't anyone you all agree on. How about this…has anyone new come to town either right before the alphas or right after?" She could see them thinking and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"The only person I can think of is the new English teacher at our school, Ms. Blake." If that was the only person Scott and everyone else could think of then it might be a good bet that this Darach might be her. Before Aggie could suggest testing her with mistletoe, Derek stopped her.

"No, it can't be." Everyone turned to him, curious of his reasons as to why it couldn't be Ms. Blake. "Remember when we had to stop you two from ripping people to shreds? Ms. Blake was there that night. She was terrified." Aggie gave him a skeptic look. She could have very easily pretended to be scared, it doesn't take much. Chris voiced the same thought and Derek got defensive. "It's not her, alright?" Aggie took in his facial expression and body language in and realized something.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you two are sleeping together?" Everyone in the room swerved their heads to look at Aggie then they all turned to look at Derek. His face morphed into rage and his nostrils flared. "Look, I know that when you have the connection with someone, you want to trust them. But it's better to be safe than to be sorry. I still suggest that you test her with some mistletoe." Derek shook his head and refused that suggestion.

"No, we aren't testing her." When his betas tried to say something Derek flashed his alpha eyes and growled. "I said we aren't testing her." Everyone was quiet after that. Aggie could feel how uncomfortable everyone got and wanted to break the tension.

"Alright, we won't test her. But if she turns out to be the Darach Derek, that's on you." They had a stare down for a few moments before Derek gave a stiff nod. He knew he was being careless but he refused to believe that he was repeating history but he also knew that if they let this pass and it really was Blake that it was his fault. Aggie could almost see the thoughts going through his head but decided to try and persuade him later on privately. There was no way he was going to admit to the possibility with his betas in the room. It was a talk to have between the alphas. With that settled, Aggie got back to the point. "Well, let's figure out the alpha pack for now then and revisit the Darach later. I'm assuming the twins, Ethan and Aiden, integrated themselves into the local high school, correct?" Again, she got nods of agreement. Scott caught her eye.

"How did you know that?" Aggie maintained eye contact with Scott.

"I told you. I've dealt with the alpha pack before." Peter immediately jumped onto that topic to ask what he's been curious about.

"Yeah, about that. How did you get out of that alive and not part of their pack?" Everyone, including Ophelia, looked at Aggie in curiosity. They all wanted to know. With the options they were giving Derek, it didn't seem like they would have given Aggie much chance to get away alive. She took a deep breath before getting up and begin pacing. Ophelia wasn't used to seeing the alpha that way and it immediately made her nervous. She knew that it was a tough subject. She never wanted to ask for details and risk upsetting the alpha so she was content with the fact that she fought and survived.

"It was about a year and a half ago now. I had just added my two youngest betas to my pack, the girls. They were born wolves and their parents were killed by hunters. I took them in and they became a part of my pack. With the two of them added, I then had 9 betas under me." Aggie could feel her throat close up just a bit.

"I thought you said you only had 6 though?" Aggie looked over at Stiles. She gave him sad smile and replied.

"I do." The others all bowed their head in sadness with the realization of what happened. "With a pack with that many betas being led by a female alpha, it gained attention. Deucalion had already started to form his alpha pack when he caught wind of me. He decided to take a trip to see me and he offered me a spot in his pack. I was interested at first but when he told me what I had to do to join his pack, I refused. I was not going to murder the ones who looked to me for guidance and who trusted me with their lives. He didn't take kindly to being told no. We fought and I barely escaped with my life. One of my betas had called the police as a distraction for me to get away. With them showing up, it gave me just enough time to get away." Aggie stopped for a moment to see everyone still engrossed in her story, Derek included. "It took me days to heal. My pack and I stayed in hiding the whole time and planned to skip town as soon as I was good to move. Before we could leave, we were ambushed by Deucalion. He made me a deal. I would fight all of the alphas in his pack. If I won, he would leave my pack and I alone." She noticed a few eyes widen when she said that.

"That's ridiculous. How is that fair?!" Stiles yelled out. That was impossible for anyone. Aggie smiled at the boy.

"I know I don't look it Stiles but I am a very powerful alpha. It's why Deucalion was interested in me to begin with. I'm a born wolf. It was my birthright to be an alpha." Peter and Derek's eyes widened again while the others looked confused.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked. She didn't understand what the difference was. None of the others did. Derek answered her.

"It means no matter if she killed them or not, she has the power from every person from her pack that was killed." Aggie nodded her head with what Derek said. Her family was small with only 8 wolves.

"My family was killed slowly. Some died due to stupidity while others were killed by hunters. When the alpha of our pack, my father, was killed five years ago, I became alpha and I could feel them; the powers of my deceased pack. So not only do I have the power of my current pack behind me but I have the power of my old pack as well." Again, everyone looked at Aggie in awe. Like Derek, they all looked at her and didn't think she was that intimidating and they found it hard to believe that all the power was in that small of a body. "Anyway, I agreed to Deucalion's terms. I had my pack run while I fought. For Deucalion, the fight was to continue until death. I fought Kali, Ennis, the twins, and two other alphas."

"There were two more alphas in the pack?" Derek asked. When Aggie nodded at him, although he knew the answer he asked his question anyways. "What happened to them?" Aggie kept eye contact with Derek while she replied.

"I killed them." Aggie could feel a bit of terror enter the atmosphere and noticed it was coming from the Stiles and Isaac. She realized that they were scared of her. Aggie never liked to use fear as a weapon so when she smelled their fear she squatted down to meet their eyes. "I promise that it was out of self-defense. I don't like killing people." The boys nodded their heads at them and Aggie gave them a bright smile before standing back up to finish her story. "I fought the two others first. As you know, I killed them. It wasn't easy but it wasn't the hardest fight of the night by far. Deucalion got pissed that I managed to kill two of his pack. He wouldn't let the twins participate because they still weren't in control of their combined form so he let both Kali and Ennis go at me together."She could see the astonished faces. She was very surprised at the time. She was confident that she could take them one at a time but not double teamed.

"It was while I was fighting them that I was starting to lose. I was so concentrated on not dying that I didn't even notice that my pack had come back for me. It wasn't until I noticed one of mine getting slashed by Ennis that I realized they were back." Aggie could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. A year and a half has gone by and the pain was still there as strong as ever. She cleared her throat before continuing on with the story.

"I yelled at them to retreat. It wasn't until we lost two in quick succession that they listened. I was already starting to feel weak. I had lost a lot of blood and two of my betas. I was reassured for a moment that they would be safe. My best friend, Rory, who was a part of my pack would become alpha and they would be fine. I was resigned to my fate of death until I saw my best friend coming at Kali. The whole pack had left but Rory just wouldn't leave and she paid for it. Ennis held me back while I watched Kali rip apart my best friend." Aggie had to take another breath here before she could continue.

"I felt like my whole heart had been ripped from me. When Kali had finished, Ennis had let me go. I crawled to Rory's body and just held her. Deucalion, the ass, let me wallow for a few moments in pain before deciding that he had had enough. He gave Kali and Ennis the order to kill me. I'm not sure how it happened but I just felt this rush of anger and power. I fought Ennis and Kali until they were both an inch from death. I could have killed them but I didn't. I didn't want any more death on my hands. I looked to Deucalion and I told him that if I ever saw him or his pack near me and mine again that I would finish the job that I started. He left after that and I hadn't heard anything from him until now."

Aggie wiped her eyes after finishing. It was painful to remember what happened. She hadn't spoken that in depth about it since it happened. No one other than her pack had ever heard her talk about it and it left her feeling vulnerable. It was important that they knew she can handle the alpha pack. She could hear a few sniffles from around the room. She went up and squeezed Stiles and Scott's shoulders. She could tell when she saw them interact before that they were best friends and no doubt they were thinking about if that happened to them. If Aggie had it her way, they wouldn't have to. She also noticed that Ophelia was silently crying as well and she walked over and scooped the woman up into a hug. Ophelia hugged her back with all she could. She knew that the fight between her and the alpha pack before was bad. She had heard tidbits from the betas in the pack but she didn't know the extent of it and she felt for the alpha. No one deserved to go through that. Aggie pulled out of the hug and cupped Ophelia's face with her hands and gave the woman a smile. She let Ophelia go and turned back to the pack.

"So, now you know my history with the alpha pack. If Deucalion hasn't added anyone else, then I am more than capable of helping with them." She let her alpha eyes shine for a moment with the memory of her fallen betas and best friend. She made eye contact with Derek and he nodded at her in understanding and empathy. If anyone knew how she felt, it was Derek. She nodded back to him. After talking for a little bit longer, everyone got ready to leave. They decided on a few people of interest to keep an eye on in case they were the Darach. Ms. Blake was still on the list to the displeasure of a certain alpha but it she was voted onto the list by majority. Aggie watched as the teens filed out of the door. She caught Chris's arm before he could leave.

"What exactly are you doing working with werewolves though? I thought you hunted them not conspired with them?" Chris looked at her and explained about his sister, his wife and his father. She realized that Chris has virtually lost everyone too except his daughter. He was there at the meeting because he was invited so he could stay in the loop and also to keep an eye on his daughter. Aggie nodded and watched as Chris walked out with his daughter. She felt Ophelia come stand beside her and wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulder. "Let's get some dinner. I'm hungry." Ophelia agreed and wrapped her free arm around the alpha. Before the walked all the way out, Aggie turned the around to face the remaining Hales. "Would you guys like to join us? It's on Ophelia." Aggie giggled after receiving a light punch to the stomach from her emissary.

"No, thanks." Aggie gave a small pout to the male alpha but nodded her head graciously.

"Alrighty. Maybe some other time." They shared a look of mutual understanding and respect before Aggie and Ophelia walked arm in arm out of the loft and to the car to go and grab some dinner for the night. After pulling out of the parking lot of the building the loft was in, Aggie gave Ophelia a quick look. Ophelia was lost in her thoughts and didn't know that the alpha was giving her looks until she felt a hand on hers. "Don't worry, O. Everything will be ok." She felt the woman give her hand a squeeze and prayed that Aggie was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Back with another chapter. I normally am horrible at updating as I only write when I have the urge but I have just have had the urge a lot lately it seems! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Wolf. Not the characters nor the plot.**

* * *

Aggie and Ophelia got up the next morning and after eating breakfast they started going through Ophelia's notes from the past two days. They were discussing possible ways to defeat the Darach when Aggie's phone goes off. She doesn't recognize the number but answers anyway.

"Hello?" She pulls the phone away from her ear when the caller starts yelling into their phone.

"Aggie! It's Scott. I just called a call from Deaton. He said he was going to be taken. What do we do?" Aggie could feel the fear the beta was feeling. She was worried that something like this would happen and was upset with herself for not being more attentive. She took a deep breath and motioned for Ophelia to get herself ready to leave. She turned back to the phone to continue speaking to Scott.

"Ok, Scott, first you need to calm down. Getting worked up won't help anyone, ok?" Once she heard him start to calm down she continued. "Now, you and your friends need to find a pattern. See if you can figure out where the Darach might be keeping him. I have faith that you guys can do that." She heard Scott take a deep breath in frustration before agreeing.

"What are you going to do?" Aggie thought about it before replying.

"Ophelia and I are going to go to the veterinary office to see if we can figure anything out from there. Call me again if you guys figure anything else out." Scott agreed before they hung up. Aggie caught Ophelia up on what was happening and they rushed out of their room and sped over to the veterinary office. Ophelia walked around to see if she could spot anything out of the ordinary while Aggie was trying to get a scent.

"Do you have a scent yet?" Aggie shook her head. It was hard to get a scent in there because of all the animals. She could get Deaton's scent but couldn't decipher between the others. She was hoping that she could get there fast enough before the scent faded into the others around the office but they were too late. Aggie took a deep breath in order to stay calm and level-headed. As she told Ophelia and Scott, panicking and getting upset leaves one to act primarily on emotion instead of a healthy mix of emotion and logic. The two of them kept looking around for a while before they found anything.

"Aggie, over here!" Aggie walked over to where Ophelia was by jars of herbs. She was holding out a piece of paper with a name scrawled on it. "Why do you think he left Scott's name for us to find?" Aggie took the paper and looked at it, trying to think of why Deaton would do that. She thought about Scott and came to a realization.

"I think because he knows Scott is his best chance of being saved." Ophelia looked at Aggie confused. She didn't catch on to what Aggie was thinking and thought of asking it but decided against it. "Come on. Let's find the kids." Aggie folded the paper into her jacket and the two of them left the office and to the car.

After finding out where the kids were, Aggie and Ophelia made their way to them. Apparently, they were at Allison and Chris's apartment because Chris has some kind of map of the sacrifices. They pulled into the parking lot in front of the apartment building and started to make their way up. After knocking on the door, they waited patiently before the door was opened by Stiles.

"Aggie! Ophelia! Thank god you're here." He grabbed onto Aggie's arm and pulled inside the apartment and to the office where the others were. When they enter the room, Aggie sees everyone standing around a desk looking down at what assumed was the map she was told about. "We think we've figured out where Deaton might be." Aggie looks over at Stiles and nods her head. Before she can say anything, Cora speaks up.

"Guys, the power is out at the loft. They are there." Aggie's eyebrows go up in confusion but realizes that it wasn't the right time to ask. She can easily assume who 'they' were. She looked at Scott and can see the dilemma on his face. She thought back to the note in her pocket from Deaton with Scott's name on it.

"Scott, you go find Deaton. Ophelia, you go with him. The rest of us will head to the loft." Aggie was expecting a little bit of an argument but everyone readily agreed. She handed her car keys to Ophelia for her and Scott to take and made her way outside with the others. She hopped into the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep with Cora and Allison in the back and Stiles driving. "You guys try to get the power back on. I'm going to run up and see if I can't help." Cora wanted to argue but a quick flash of Aggie's eyes and she backed down.

It didn't take them long to get to Derek's loft and Aggie hopped out as soon as the jeep stopped moving. She flew up the stairs and thankfully, the door was already open. She could see Kali fighting Derek. The loft was flooded with water and she deduced what their plan was. It was an iffy plan to begin with and she was a little ticked off that they hadn't let her in on it but then remembered that this wasn't her pack so she didn't make the calls. She quickly noticed that there were two women just inside the door, one older and one who looked around Scott's age. She quickly figured the strawberry blonde figure to be Lydia but didn't take the time to try and figure out who the other one was. She took a few steps inside, her shoes dipping into the water.

"Long time no see, Kali." The fighting immediately stopped as Kali swiveled around to see who the newcomer was. Derek took a step back and looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Agatha. What a surprise. I thought you were off with your pack licking your wounds over your lost ones." Kali sneered at the woman. She could remember feeling her claws ripping into her like it was yesterday and was still bitter about the fact that she lost a fight to this little mutt.

"We're not all sore losers like you, Kali. Especially as an alpha, it doesn't do well for your reputation." The others in the room were wary of the two female alphas in the room, especially after hearing what went down between them. "You might want to take the twins over there and leave, Kali, before we have a repeat of last year." Aggie's eyes turned to the twins quickly and flashed the alpha red before returning her sight to Kali. She watched the older woman sneer.

"Trust me, Agatha, if we were to fight, I won't lose this time." Aggie's response was to wolf out into her beta form with eyes red, claws out and ready to fight.

"Let's see." The two ran at each other and a fight ensued. It was a vicious fight with both getting plenty of hits on the other. It wasn't until the twins stepped in that Aggie had slight disadvantage. She heard Isaac yell something and it distracted her long enough for her to lose the fight. She was picked up and thrown away and the only thing she remembered was feeling weightless as she flew out the window and landed on a car below before everything went black.

* * *

Aggie couldn't move. Her body was in so much pain. She laid still and tried to take stock of her injuries. She could tell a lot of bones were broken and she was surprised that she actually survived the fall at all. She could hear someone moving around and tried to open her eyes to see who it was. After a few moments of trying, she was finally able to make out where she was and who she was with. She was laying on a metal table in the back of the veterinary office. The person pacing around the room was none other than Ophelia. Aggie wanted to let her know she was awake and the best thing she could do was let out a pained groan. Ophelia whipped around at the sound.

"Aggie!" Ophelia ran to Aggie's side and looked over her. Aggie could hear more footsteps run into the room and Deaton, Scott and Stiles came into her field of vision. She was glad to see Deaton and proud that Scott was able to save him. Deaton, being the doctor he is, regardless of it being one for animals, starts taking her vitals. He shown a light in her eyes and tried to get her to respond. It hurt her too but she was able to ask what she was most curious about.

"What happened?" Her voice was raspy and sounded almost destroyed. She could tell from the looks on their faces that something bad had happened. The others looked at each other before looking back at Aggie and still no one said anything. She made eye contact with Scott and flashed her alpha eyes. His eyes responded in kind with his beta gold before he looked down.

"You were thrown out of the window in Derek's loft." Aggie knew that. She could remember that. She was distracted long enough for Kali and the twins to get the hit in that sent her flying. She knew that something else had happened and that's what she wanted to know. She kept staring at Scott waiting for him to elaborate but it was Stiles who did.

"They-" he cleared his throat and continued, "they killed Boyd…" Aggie closed her eyes in sadness. He was a nice kid and a good beta. She opened her eyes again when Stiles kept talking. "The twins held Derek's claws out while Kali lifted him and-and she impaled him on Derek's claws." Hearing that the beta was dead was sad enough but hearing that Derek was forced to do it was heartbreaking. Aggie felt a tear escape her eye as she could only imagine the anguish the male alpha was in. She felt Ophelia wipe her tear away before apologizing to her.

"Where's Derek?" Aggie was starting to heal a little faster now that she was conscious and it didn't feel like she was eating glass when she tried to speak. Again she watched as they all looked at each other before looking back at her. It was Deaton that answered.

"We don't know."

* * *

It took another full day for Aggie to completely heal. As soon as she could, she had Ophelia take her back to their hotel room in order for her to take a shower. There was still no word from Derek and the others were starting to get worried. She was only worried about his state of mind. It's crushing to lose a beta and from what she's heard, it was his second one he's lost. Aggie has felt the loss of many pack members, three of which were her own betas and it's agonizing. You feel like you have failed the most important people in your life and that you don't deserve to be anyone's alpha. It's a crushing feeling of guilt and regret for ever bringing them into this life. But Aggie also knows that you shouldn't let it become a weakness but a strength to be better for the remaining betas and for yourself.

After her shower, Aggie had sent Ophelia out to get food and to discuss things with Deaton. Aggie was still tired and just wanted to rest while she had the time. She was a little shocked and cautious when she heard a knock at the hotel door. She slowly got up and moved to the door to look out of the peep hole. She was even more shocked to see Derek standing there, anger and sadness etched all over his face. Aggie opened the door and made eye contact with the male alpha. They stared at each for a few moments before Aggie opened the door wider and stepped aside so Derek could make his way into the room. Aggie had barely closed the door before she was spun around and smacked against the back of it. She let out a small groan before locking eyes with the man holding her there.

"What happened?! I thought you were here to help not let my beta get murdered!" Aggie continued to look Derek in the eye. She could tell he didn't really blame her but he needed to get this out so she let him. "I thought you said you could handle them! That you beat them before! What the hell was that! I lost a beta by my own hands." Aggie just continued to let him push her. Derek kept looking at her, wanting her to fight back but she wasn't. It made him even madder.

He let her go and stalked to the other side of the room. She stayed back and watched as he paced the anger out of him before all that was left was the crushing feeling of heartbreak and guilt. She slowly made her way over to him and before she knew what was happening, Derek was in her arms. All she did was hold him. No words were needed. Derek would come to terms with what had happened on his own and no words would make that happen any quicker. But holding him, that physical support, was enough for now. Today they will mourn and tomorrow they will return to battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**...I'm sorry! It has been a very long time since I last updated and I feel horrible about it. I really do appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews you guys have given this story. I could give so many different excuses as to why it took me so long to get another chapter out but I won't bother. Instead, I will just say that I will try my best to not wait so long between updates again.**

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Wolf characters and plot line are not mine.**

* * *

Derek stayed with Aggie for a few hours before leaving. While Aggie did all she could to console the male alpha, there was only so much someone could do before he had to help himself. She had texted Ophelia to let her know she should stay away from the room for a while as she didn't want Derek to bottle himself back up, afraid to show his vulnerability to anyone else. Once he left, she sent a text to Ophelia to let her know that the coast was clear and that she could come back. After Ophelia made it back safely they both passed out on their beds and slept until late morning the next day.

Aggie was still a little stiff from falling who knows how many stories down onto a car. She checked her phone and saw a couple texts from the teens of the Beacon pack. Apparently, Stiles and Cora were going to talk to Peter while Scott and Allison went to talk to her grandfather to get more information about their current problems. She texted them all back wishing them luck and warning them to stay on guard. With Derek still gathering himself, the teenagers busy, and Deaton and Ophelia still wanting to talk their druid talk, Aggie was alone for the day. She decided to get some training in to get her body out of its funk. She was also going to call and check on her own pack to see how they were fairing. She hadn't gotten any emergencies calls and the only charges on her card so far were for food so she didn't think anything bad had happened.

Aggie got dressed in a loose pair of sweats and a sports bra with a jacket over her before giving Chris Argent a call. If anyone knew where she could train, it would be him. He not only gave her directions to a place but also offered to be a sparring partner. She agreed knowing that he needed to stay as sharp as he could. While she was looking forward to a day to herself, she knew that her wants were to be put behind the needs of this pack and keeping them strong was a necessity. Plus, minus the whole 'his family tried to kill her' thing, Chris was good company.

It didn't take her long to get to the place that Chris told her to meet him at. He was exiting his car as she pulled up and heading to the trunk of his car. She threw the car in park and got out, watching him get a duffel out and closing up his car before walking over to her.

"I have to say, I was a little surprised when you called but I was more surprised when you agreed to train with me." Aggie gave a little nod.

"It's best that everyone be as trained up as they can be. There is a lot going on meaning there is a lot of preparing that needs to be done." Chris couldn't argue with her logic and silently appreciated the woman next to him. He never was the biggest fan of werewolves, especially alphas, but as everyone already knows, she saved his life and that means something, werewolf or not.

"Anything in particular you would like to train with?" Chris held up the duffle bag in his hand, "I got a nice range of weapons here. Take your pick." Aggie glanced down at the bag and raised her eyebrow. She met the hunter's eyes and cracked an evil smile.

"I was thinking of training hand to hand. You won't always have a weapon on your person." Chris didn't like the smile on her face but again, he couldn't argue against her logic. It felt like just yesterday when he was telling Allison something similar. He gave a sigh and then a slight nod.

"Alright-" before he could finish his sentence, he takes a step back in order to avoid the punch Aggie had thrown at him. He had only a brief moment of shock before he got into a fighting position. "I didn't think you as one to play dirty, Agatha." The female alpha was standing in her fighting stance already and let a feral look overcome her face.

"Not everyone plays fair in war, Christopher." They continued their spar at a brutal pace. When Chris started to get winded, Aggie let up on her ferocity just a bit. They continued for a half an hour before Aggie put a stop to it. She threw a fake kick to the right and when Chris went to block it, she switched legs and kicked him on the left side. He was so winded that she then had the opportunity to trip him to the ground and next thing he knew, he had her claws at his throat.

"Dead." It's silent around them other than their heavy breathing. Aggie lets out a breathy laugh and puts her hand out to help the hunter up. "However, considering you're a human, you did exceptionally well. Good to know that you are still good at the game." Chris took her offered hand and got up.

"Well, I would be worried if I wasn't." Aggie got a serious look on her face and couldn't help but agree. She wasn't kidding when she said that they had a lot of preparing to do. She lost the fight against Kali and the twins the other night. Distraction or no, it wasn't acceptable. She brought herself back out of her thoughts and nodded at Chris.

"Let's take a look at what you got in that duffel there."

* * *

The two continued to spar with various weapons and hand to hand for another two hours. They went their separate ways after with Chris heading back to his apartment and Aggie going to her hotel room in order to shower. She called to check in with Ophelia and Deaton to see how their talk was going. According to Ophelia, she was learning quite a bit and having a great time. Aggie was glad that Ophelia was able to talk and learn from a fellow emissary. They didn't have any other wolf packs let alone emissaries near Cambria and she always felt a little sorry to Ophelia because of that.

Once she got off the phone with the brain duo, she checked her phone for any messages from the Beacon kids. She was a little worried when she didn't see any but then remembered that if something was happening, they would let her know. With her mind mostly at ease she got ready to finish the last thing on her to do list for the day; call her pack. She got out the iPad that the kids insisted she take with her in order to do video calls and turned it on. Once it finished loading up, she went into the face time app and called Ricky. He rang a few times before he picked up. Aggie couldn't help the bright smile that lit up on her face when she saw her pack for the first time in days.

"Aggie!" She heard yells from the faces on the screen. She noticed that Marmie and Elise weren't there.

"Hey guys. Where are the girls?" She could see Harold and Brian roll their eyes while Ricky and Jason just gave little smiles.

"They are having a girls' night at a friend's house. They will be back tomorrow." Aggie was a little upset to miss seeing her youngest betas but mentally made a plan to call again tomorrow. "How is everything over there?" Her mind was brought back to the screen by Jason's question and gave a small smile.

"It's about as difficult as I expected it but it's going pretty well considering. How are you guys? I'm sorry for not having called the last couple of days." She had meant to call them every day she was away but getting thrown out of a window and dropping many stories down onto a car tended to make it difficult to do so. She was debating on whether to let the pack know as she tries not to keep any secrets from them but since she is fine she doesn't want them to worry.

"Normal. Brian, the girls and I have been going to school while Jason and Ricky here go to work." Aggie was happy to hear that nothing had been going amiss. She reminded them that her alpha friend would be stopping by to check on them tomorrow and that if they are doing anything that they shouldn't be then he would let her know. That got a chuckle and a blush out of the boys and Aggie thought about teasing them about it but she decided not to.

Their talk continued for another hour and a half before Ricky had to go to work. The boys had wanted to figure something out for dinner so Aggie let them go to do their own thing. She mentioned that she would call again tomorrow in order to talk to the girls and the guys were happy that they would get to talk to her again so soon. After a lengthy goodbye, Aggie hung up and contemplated on what to do next. It wasn't long until her phone started ringing. It was from a number she didn't know so she answered with caution.

"Hello?" Aggie's eyes closed as the familiar British voice came through the phone.

"Agatha. It's been a long time." Aggie grit her teeth and could already feel a headache forming. She would be exceptionally happy if she never had to hear his voice again.

"Not long enough." She heard a chuckle and it made her temper rise. She had to take a deep breath to calm down.

"I heard that you had quite the fall the other night. I must say that I am surprised you survived. But you've surprised me before with your will to live." She could almost see his smug facial expression.

"Moment of distraction, won't happen again Deucalion. Keep coming after this pack and I'll make sure none of you are left alive this time." The line was silent for a few minutes before Deucalion spoke again.

"Now, Agatha, there is no need to be so violent. Why don't we take this opportunity to help each other? There's a nasty little Darach running around killing people. Don't you want to put an end to that?" Aggie rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time Deucalion tried to sweet talk her and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. "Come now, little Aggie. We can discuss your violent tendencies towards my pack after we deal with the Darach."

"I will never work with you Deucalion. I will take care of the Darach without your help and then your pack is next." The silence on the phone last a few seconds before he replied.

"It would be quite a shame if anything happened to your remaining betas, Agatha." She saw red after his threat against her pack came from his mouths.

"Come near my pack, Deucalion, and I swear on my life that I will make you and your pack's deaths slow and painful." There was a short laugh from the blind alpha.

"We shall see." There was an audible click of the line being hung up. Aggie immediately called Ophelia and Deaton.

"Get everyone together for a meeting. Now."

* * *

It took about an hour for everyone to get to the loft for the emergency meeting Aggie called for. She was the last one to arrive and she was pleasantly surprised to see Derek among the faces watching her.

"What's going on?" The teens were worried. Aggie didn't seem like the type of person to call emergency meetings but then again, they had only known her for a few days.

"Deucalion just called me. He wanted me to help him get rid of the Darach." Everyone's worry increased after hearing that the blind alpha had contacted Aggie. They were all quiet for a few minutes before Isaac spoke up.

"What did you say?" He received a smack on the back of his head from Stiles.

"What do you think she said you idiot? She obviously said no…right?" Isaac went to hit Stiles back and was stopped by Scott. Although the situation was serious, Aggie couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Yes, I said no. But that's not all." The atmosphere turned serious again. "He threatened my pack if I didn't help him." She could see everyone's expression fall in worry and anger. She was touched that they were worried about her pack and it reinforced her decision of helping this pack.

"This would be the time to do it. You aren't there and they are basically sitting ducks." Aggie looked over at Derek. She could still see the self-loathing going on within the male alpha and he was going to judge her as an alpha based on what decision she makes now.

"You're right. I can't protect them from here." She could see the teenage betas start to look defeated, like they knew she was going to leave. "But I know Deucalion well enough to know that with the Darach running around, he doesn't have any extra muscle to send to Cambria. However, that doesn't mean that he won't have someone else do it. Therefore, I'm speeding up the plan." She had briefly discussed her plan with Deaton and Ophelia and while they didn't like it, they also knew it was probably their best plan at the moment.

"What plan?" Scott was curious as to what her plan was. They didn't know who the Darach was and they hadn't come up with any plan regarding the alpha pack yet. So what was she planning on her own?

"I'm going to attack the alpha pack. Tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at it again! Not too much time has passed since my last update which makes me feel a bit accomplished. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think! It helps give me ideas and I also just like hearing your opinions. Still next time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the plot.**

* * *

Aggie was met with everyone's eyes looking at her in shock. She knew that it was a drastic decision but she felt that if she didn't attack now then she would never get to the chance to. She knew how Deucalion worked and how he ran his pack of alphas.

"No, you're not." Aggie's head swiveled to the male alpha in the corner. She did not take kindly to another alpha telling her what to do, no alpha is. She snarled at Derek.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. You don't know them like I do. If I don't strike now, then I will never get the chance to." The teens were all shocked to hear the ferocity in Aggie's voice and to see it in her facial expression. She had always been kind, understanding, and level headed. This was not the Aggie they were used to. Although she was her emissary, Ophelia had also never seen Aggie that way.

"You're in my town. Your actions will have consequences on my pack. So, yes, in this instance I do get to tell you what to do and I'm telling you not to attack them." Aggie rolled her eyes.

"Or my actions could help save you from losing any more of your pack." Derek was quiet at that. Aggie knew it was a low blow but if he didn't back off her plan than she was going to get more drastic.

"We don't even know who the Darach is. Let's focus on that first." Aggie swung her eyes over to who spoke. She was slightly surprised to meet eyes with Peter.

"I never asked for your opinion, Hale." Peter rolled his eyes right back at her.

"I don't care. I'm voicing it anyways. Look, if you try to go up against the alpha pack by yourself, you're sure to die."

"Maybe you weren't listening when I told everyone how I did just that and I'm standing here, aren't I?"

"Ah, but you had a distraction to help you back then, no?" Aggie had to fight the urge to claw Peter's eyes out. He might have or might not have meant that her pack mates' deaths were what kept her alive but that is how she took it. The whole room was quiet, awaiting to see how Aggie would react. It took a few seconds but Aggie starting walking right towards Peter. Scott and Derek started to make their way to intercept her but didn't get to her in time. Aggie grabbed Peter by his neck and pushed him against the nearest wall.

"Aggie-" she put her other hand not holding Peter up to silence Scott. She kept her eyes on the older wolf and spoke carefully.

"Trust me, Hale, I have enough fueling me this time that I won't need a single distraction to defeat them. Derek already took care of Ennis. I don't any more help than that. Plus, I've got a secret card up my sleeve." After finishing, she released Peter and turned to look at the others. She took a deep breath to further calm herself. "How many of you agree with Derek that this is a bad idea?" She watched as hesitantly all the teens raised their hands. "And your reasons?"

"I don't feel comfortable with you going alone…" Scott voiced his reason and she could see that many of the others felt the same. She knew that it would probably be like this but she didn't know it would affect her decision so much.

"Aggie, don't do it. Let's just focus on the Darach. We think another person might be taken tonight at the school recital. Help us with that please." Aggie met eyes with Stiles. She could see in his eyes that he really wanted her to go with them to the recital thing. She took turns meeting eyes with each of the people in the room and she saw the same look in all of their eyes. She turned to look at Deaton and Ophelia to see what they think. They had agreed with her plan after all. She received a shrug from both of them. Aggie let out one final sigh before giving in.

"Fine. It's against my better judgement but you're right Derek. This isn't my pack and I can't just go around making decisions on my own." Derek raised his eyebrows at that. An alpha admitting they were wrong? Aggie saw the look on his face. "A proper alpha can always admit to their faults, Derek. It's what makes us fit to lead." They stared at each other for a few moments before Derek nodded at her. Aggie nodded back and then turned her attention back to the teens.

"So, then what is the plan for the night?"

* * *

Aggie rolled her eyes as she stood in the back of the filling up auditorium for the recital. Ophelia stood next to her and also was a bit exasperated by the grand plan the teens had come up with. Derek and Peter got to stay at home while Aggie was to keep watch for the Darach.

"I can't believe this was the master plan. Just stand and watch." Aggie couldn't help but voice her frustration. Ophelia looked over at the female alpha.

"Yeah, well, they are confident that the Darach will strike tonight." Ophelia couldn't help but smirk at Aggie's restlessness. The alpha doesn't normally react that way but Ophelia could tell her adrenaline has been up since that call with Deucalion. Aggie rolled her eyes before looking to her emissary.

"Yes, the Darach will more than likely attack tonight." Ophelia made eye contact with the female alpha.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because Derek and Peter get to stay home and I'm stuck here instead of going through with my attack on the alpha pack!" Ophelia raised her eyebrows at Aggie's outburst. She took a quick look around before leaning towards Aggie.

"I'm actually glad you didn't go. I may have agreed with the plan but I still didn't like it. I don't think I could ever face the pack back home if something happened to you." The fight drained out of Aggie at hearing that. She was so sure that her plan would work out fine but as an alpha she had to take into other opinions other than her own.

"Yeah, well, hopefully this Darach puts up at least half the fight the alpha pack would have." Ophelia was the one to roll her eyes this time. She turned to see Scott and Lydia walk up next to them. "So, guardians, huh?" Aggie becomes all business again leaving the pouting behind. She looked to the teens next to her.

"Yeah, that's what Allison and Isaac said. Most of Beacon Hills will be here tonight so there is a good chance that someone here is a target." Aggie nodded her head in agreement.

"And if the Darach doesn't attack here but attacks a guardian who isn't here?" Scott looked over at the female alpha. They had thought of that possibility but they had weighed the odds and made a decision. He told her such and she nodded her head again in agreement. "Good. A good alpha always thinks through all possibilities in order to form the best plan." She smiled over at the young wolf who has yet to know his full potential. She couldn't wait to see what kind of Alpha Scott would become. Scott shared a smile with her before turning to look at Lydia, however, she wasn't there.

"Where did Lydia go?" Scott turned to ask the older women next to him. They both turned their heads in his direction. Aggie shrugged her shoulders but her eyes narrowed a bit.

"I think I overheard her say something about meeting with Aiden." Ophelia answered Scott. Aggie whipped her head around.

"Aiden? As in one of the alpha twins?" Scott cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with Aggie. "Scott, has she been hanging around the twins?" She took his continuance of avoiding her eyes as confirmation. "Why didn't any of you tell me?" The young wolf gave a small sigh.

"We tried telling her not to but she was being Lydia and wouldn't listen. But we got some information from it so…" Scott looked sheepish at his confession. He didn't want Aggie to be upset with him but there really was no telling Lydia what she can or can't do.

"Well, she definitely seems like a headstrong type of girl." Scott agreed with Aggie and turned to survey the crowd. It wouldn't be too much longer before the recital started and the auditorium was completely packed. Aggie was also surveying the crowd and she started to get a bad feeling. She turned to Ophelia and Scott. "I have a bad feeling. I'm going to go walk around." Hearing her say those words, Ophelia and Scott also started to get a bad feeling.

"Ok. Stay safe." Aggie gave a smile to Ophelia and then walked out of the auditorium doors. She took in a deep breath to see if she couldn't catch Lydia's scent. Before she did anything else, she wanted to make sure the young teen was safe. Stiles had filled her in on his theories of what Lydia was exactly but Aggie had her own theories. She walked a little further, still breathing in deeply to get scents. After a few tries, she finally got a scent on Lydia and she followed it. It took her further into the school, down a few hallways until she reached a door. Here the scent was the strongest.

She took a few steps forward so she could see through the small glass window of the door. Immediately she took a step back. Lydia was currently tied to a chair with who she could only assume was the Darach. Although Lydia wasn't a guardian, if she was what Aggie thought she was then she was in trouble anyways. Aggie took a few seconds to think. She wanted to just bust in there but Darachs are powerful and she should make sure backup was on the way. She took her phone out and texted Scott, Ophelia and Stiles about what she saw and which classroom to come to. She texted Ophelia separately and told her to bring the mistletoe. With that taken care of, Aggie moved towards the door once more. With a brief glance through the window, Aggie stepped back and kicked the door in. Lydia was just letting out a scream and with that sound gave Aggie the confirmation that she wasn't really sure she wanted. Lydia was a banshee. After taking a quick second to make sure the strawberry blond was ok, Aggie turned her attention to the other person in the room.

"Well, well, well. If it's Ms. Agatha Williams, alpha of the Cambria Pack." Aggie raised her eyebrows at the woman in front of her. She turned her head to the side and took a deep breath in. Yep, that's the Darach.

"I'm at a bit of a disadvantage. You know who I am but I have no clue who you are. You must not be important around here." Aggie had an idea of who the woman was but she wanted to keep the attention off Lydia. The woman gave a sharp laugh.

"Oh, Agatha. We both know you already know who I am." Aggie let a smirk grace her face.

"Ah, you got me. Well, Ms. Blake, since you know me and I know you, how about we go discuss some things elsewhere?" Jennifer raised her eyebrows and the female alpha.

"What things?" Aggie put her hands out to her side.

"The alpha pack of course. From what I can gather, they aren't your ally as they have already approached me about getting rid of you." Jennifer laughed out loud and let her head fall back to look at the ceiling. Aggie took that moment to check on Lydia. She was quiet and watching the two woman before her converse. She met eyes with the female alpha and saw Aggie give her a short nod. Lydia nodded back and tried her best to get untied. Aggie turned back towards Jennifer in time to make eye contact with her again.

"Oh, have they now? At least they realize that I am a force to be reckoned with." Aggie put her hands behind her back and nodded along with Jennifer's words.

"It seems that way. See, I have a history with this particular alpha pack. I want them dead and gone and well, a little help is always nice."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. How interesting. And if I agree to help you with your little mission what do I get out of it?" Aggie gave a little laugh of her own.

"The satisfaction of them dying by your hands isn't enough?"

"What makes you think I want them dead?" Jennifer began to slowly move towards the alpha. Aggie noticed her movements and tensed her muscles in case a fight started out.

"Oh, Ms. Blake. Didn't you know? Everyone wants them dead." Their conversation was cut off by the door flying open and Sheriff Stilinski is standing there with his gun out.

"Step back! Get away from the girl." Aggie's fear spiked. Sheriff Stilinski would qualify as a guardian. She put her hands up and spoke to the sheriff.

"It's ok, Sheriff. I'm Aggie. I'm friends with your son, Stiles. Please put the gun down. Nothing good will come from it." Aggie slightly turned her head to get a look at the sheriff. He was pointing the gun at Jennifer but she knew that things could go badly very quickly.

He met her eyes and then looked over at Lydia. He watched as the young girl gave him a nod. He began to put the gun down until Jennifer started moving towards them. He shot several rounds into her but she stayed standing. Next thing he knew, he was being thrown across the room against a pile of stacked desks and chairs. Aggie moved quickly. She swiped her leg along the floor and knocked the older woman off her feet.

"Sheriff! Get out of here! Now!" She saw Scott come sliding through the door and prompted him to get Lydia out of the room. Before she knew it, the doors to the classroom slammed shut and Aggie is tossed across the room. She looked up in time to see Stiles and Ophelia banging on the shut door. Luckily, she had a bit of mistletoe with her but it wouldn't do much. She heard more shots go off and looked up to see Jennifer making her way to the Sheriff. She saw the older woman pull a knife out of her pocket and send it flying at the older man. Aggie threw herself in front the knife and caught it in the back of her shoulder. She made eye contact with the Sheriff. She heard a scuffle going on behind her and took the opportunity to quickly hand him a small pouch.

"Throw it at her when you can." Aggie whispered to the man and before she could get a response she was thrown again to the wall. She found it difficult to get back up and knew the older woman was using her powers on her. She looked over to Scott and saw he was having the same problem. She turned back in time to see Jennifer kissing the Sheriff and watched as he took the pouch she gave him and throw it all over the woman in front of him. The kiss was immediately broken and the Darach's true face was revealed and oh, was it not pretty.

Aggie felt the power weaken a bit so she tried to move. Once she realized she could move she flew over to the Sheriff. She pushed him towards Scott and turned to the Darach. She was met with her own powdery cloud and struggled to breathe properly. While she was hacking a lung she heard the crash of a window and immediately looked up. The Darach was gone, and so was the Sheriff.

The doors to the classroom immediately opened and Stiles ran to the window.

"Dad!" Aggie felt Ophelia kneel next to her. She looked at the emissary with a defeated look on her face.

"Are you ok, Aggie?" Aggie thought about it. Physically, she was fine. The knife wound would heal and she was already beginning to breathe properly again.

"No. The Sheriff was taken on my watch. That's unacceptable." Aggie got up and walked over to Stiles. "I know that sorry doesn't help anything but I am sorry, Stiles. I promise that I will stop at nothing to get him back to you." Stiles looked up at the alpha. While he wanted to be upset that she didn't stop his dad from getting kidnapped, he also knew that if Aggie could have stopped it, she would have. He gave a short nod to her and went back to looking out the window.

"Uh, Aggie?" Everyone turned to the strawberry blond who was now free of her binds.

"Yes, Lydia?" The young girl pointed to the alpha's shoulder.

"You've got a knife sticking out of you."


	7. Author's Note

**Hey, guys!**

 **Horrible of me to post something other than a chapter, I know. I promise that a chapter will be coming out soon, until then I just had a quick question t ask you guys. A friend of mine has been reading this story and she has expressed interest in finding out exactly how Aggie and Chris met.**

 **I wanted to see if that was something that you guys would be interesting in reading about as well? Or maybe if there was anything else you guys were interested to read about Aggie and her pack? Perhaps the showdown with Deucalion?**

 **Let me know guys! If there is enough interest, I will definitely share more about her with you!**

 **Thanks, guys!**

 **-Dani**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with another one! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Let me know what ya'll think!**

* * *

After the debacle at the school, Aggie went back to her hotel to change shirts while the teens went to warn Derek about his serial killing girlfriend. Ophelia had gone to find Deaton and inform him of the night's events so far. While she had time, Aggie decided to give her pack a quick call and check in with them. As per usual since she left, everything was normal. Thankfully, nothing bad had happened but Aggie couldn't help but feel like it was the calm before the storm.

As soon as she finished her phone call with the pack her phone then begins to ring again. She looked down and saw Stiles' name flash on her screen.

"Hey, Stiles."

"Aggie, we're heading to the hospital. Ms. Blake says she knows how to save Cora." Aggie was rubbing her forehead in attempt to stem off the headache forming but stopped when what Stiles said registered in her mind.

"Save Cora? What happened to Cora?" Stiles was momentarily confused but then figured nobody had told Aggie yet of Cora's unfortunate condition of mistletoe poisoning.

"Oh, I guess Derek didn't tell you. Uh, Cora was poisoned with mistletoe and she isn't doing too great right now. She's actually probably dying right now-OW! What was that for?" Aggie could hear a voice murmur in the background say, "You know what that was for." She let out a sigh.

"Stiles? I'll just meet you at the hospital. You can fill me in on anything else you guys have neglected to tell me then." Before Stiles could say much of anything else Aggie hung up. She knew there was a lot on everyone's plates but that's the second bit of information that they have neglected to tell her. It makes her worry that there is something else they aren't telling her. She let that leave her mind for the time being and got her stuff together to head to the hospital.

Fortunately, it didn't take her too long to get to the hospital from the hotel. She actually beat the others there and she decided to go ahead in anyway. If memory serves, Scott's mom was a nurse there and it wouldn't hurt to check up on her.

As soon as she entered the hospital there was chaos. Nurses and doctors were moving hospital beds every which way. She scanned the faces to see if she could spot Scott's mom. She has yet to meet the woman but she was hoping to use a little of her wolfy powers to help. She was about to give up and head back outside when she caught the scent of a nurse rushing past her. She smelled Scott. Aggie immediately followed the woman and once she caught up she got the woman's attention.

"Excuse me!" The woman's dark curly hair swung around with her head and Aggie was a hundred percent convinced that this was Scott's mom. She could easily see the resemblance now. "Are you Scott McCall's mom?" She watched the woman tense a bit after she finished asking her question. Aggie was surprised and impressed that she had the instinct to do so. She waited until a few more seconds before saying something else. "I'm Aggie. I've been helping Scott and his friends?" She watched the woman's shoulders loosen in tension a bit but they were still tensed.

"Hi, yes, Scott told me about you. I'm Melissa." The two women shook hands and Aggie decided to ask about the hospital's current condition.

"What's going on here?" Melissa took a quick look around and responded.

"The hospital is evacuating. There is a bad storm coming through and we need to get the patient's out of here." Aggie nodded her head in understanding and then remembered about Cora.

"Scott and Stiles are on their way here now to get Cora! They should be here. I'm going to go ahead and get her. Where is she?" Melissa gave Aggie the room number and told her to hurry up. Aggie agreed and began making her way to Cora's room.

When the elevator opened on Cora's floor, Aggie was immediately on guard. The floor looked deserted. It made sense to start evacuating from the top floors first but there was something menacing about the atmosphere. She cautiously continued on her way to the room number Melissa told her Cora was in. Aggie made her way into the room and was surprised to see Peter standing by the bedside.

"Peter? What are doing here?" Aggie immediately felt a bit dumb for asking the question as Cora was his niece but then again he is a psychopath so who knew he would care about her so much.

"She's my niece, of course I'd be here for her." Aggie could see no lie in his words so she didn't let it stay on her mind too much longer.

"They are evacuating the hospital. We have to get her out of here." Peter looked up sharply and stayed still for a minute. Aggie did the same and figured he could hear something. She honed her hearing and could pick up the whirring of the elevator and the sounds of heavy footsteps making their way towards their room.

Peter motioned her to stay still and made his way out the door. Aggie could tell from the scent now invading her nose and the heavy footsteps that it had to be the twins. The Alpha pack was in the building and that was not a good sign.

Aggie rushed to Cora's bedside and began setting her up for transport. She rigged the IV to Cora's hospital gown and wrapped her up in the blankets provided. She heard the fighting happening between Peter and the now joined twins. While waiting for a opportunity to escape, Aggie heard the elevator door ding and could hear four heartbeats. She quickly figured out that it was probably Scott, Stiles, Derek, and Ms. Blake. She took a peek out the window on the door and saw Peter get thrown down the hall. Aggie would have been concerned if she didn't know how strong Peter actually was.

She watched as the Mega twin passed by the room she and Cora were in. She wasn't fooled a bit. She knew they knew she was in there but she wasn't there focus. She listened in to Scott and Derek let out a roar and as soon as the first hit connected she ran out the room with Cora in her arms. She turned back briefly and saw Scott and Derek getting thrown around and just behind them she saw Ms. Blake heading back down in the elevator. Aggie let out a small snarl and continued her way to the next room which looked like an examination room.

She set Cora down gently on a metal table and made sure the blankets didn't slip. It wasn't too much longer before the door crashed in and the boys made their way through. It was quite comical to see Stiles with a broken bat in his hands but Aggie didn't let the laugh through as her relief at seeing him in one piece was more dominant.

"Are you guys ok?" They all swung around and saw Aggie there next to Cora. They were all breathing a bit hard but the wolves got their bearings back quickly.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Scott asked. Aggie nodded her head and turned back to Cora. She wasn't looking good. She watched as Derek made his way to Cora's other side and as he examined his sister. Her train of thought was interrupted by Scott speaking. "They're still out there. How are we supposed to get through them?" Aggie was plotting in her head. She knew that if the twins were there then Kali and Deucalion had to be as well. Right as she was getting ready to voice the plan brewing in her head, the door on the other side of the room opened to reveal a freaked out Ms. Blake. Derek immediately went to grab her by the neck but was held back by Scott.

"Look, I know I tried to run but promise to get me out of here alive and I swear I will save your sister." Aggie rolled her eyes. She was disgusted by how Jennifer kept trying to appeal to Derek's emotions like they were still together or something. The other side of Aggie could deduce that the Darach almost had a run in with a certain female alpha which caused her to flee back to us.

She could still see Derek fuming so she grabbed the hand closest to her. Derek looked back at the female alpha who had a grip on his hand and they had a conversation with just their eyes. He let out a heavy sigh and took a step back. Aggie barely caught Jennifer's narrowed eyes on their hands before she let go. Everyone in the room was spouting their ideas about how to get Cora out of the hospital with the Alpha pack crawling everywhere. Aggie already had a plan formed and waited a few seconds until she explained it.

"Look, obviously the whole Alpha pack is here. The twins are right outside this room and are probably listening in and waiting for the most opportune moment to attack. We need to have them covered. The rest make their way to the basement and get Cora to the ambulance. Deucalion won't fight here but Kali will. My guess is she is probably on the lower levels waiting."

The boys started to add to the plan saying Derek and Scott could fight the twins while the rest of us got Cora out. Of course, Ms. Blake would have a problem with that and declared she wasn't going anywhere without Derek. There was so much arguing going on that Aggie was beginning to get a headache again. Somehow, they came to the agreement that with using some type of drug that Peter would fight the twins and the rest would move on.

"I'm actually going to go look for Kali." Everyone's head swiveled to Aggie with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Are you kidding me? You can't do that!" Stiles walked up to Aggie with flailing arms and all.

"Yes, I can." Aggie watched as Stiles scoffed and threw his hands up.

"Yeah, well remember the last time you fought her alone? You got thrown out of a window! You almost died!"

"Exactly. I need a rematch." Even Derek rolled his eyes at her and she could still both Scott and Stiles about to protest. "Look, someone needs to hold her off so you guys can get Cora out of here. Derek can't because Jennifer here is being a big baby and doesn't want to protect herself." She briefly saw the rage appear on the Darach's face before she decided to just not care. "And Scott, no offense, but I don't know if you're ready to face Kali alone. Trust me, I can fight her and live."

Everyone agreed to the plan and began getting ready to go. Peter was going to fight the twins, Stiles and Scott would get Cora to the basement while Derek stayed with Jennifer and got her out of the hospital. Before the left the room, Aggie felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Derek behind her and looking at her seriously.

"Please be careful. I don't want to explain to your pack what happened to their alpha." Aggie gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

"I promise you won't have to." Derek nodded back at her and held her arm for a few more moments before letting go. Without further hesitation the group headed out.

* * *

Aggie was roaming the halls following the scent she recognized as Kali's. Not too long after everyone departed Melissa went on the intercom telling them to give up the Darach to Deucalion. Aggie's heart sped up in worry for Scott's mom and prayed that Derek was able to keep an eye on Ms. Blake. After searching for a little while longer, Aggie could still not find Kali. She decided to head to the basement and check to make sure Scott and Stiles made it out with Cora. Halfway there her phone goes off and she sees a text from Scott saying that they had a new plan and the Argents were going to help. That's all the text said so she turned back around and continued to look for Kali.

She continued to follow to the next floor and followed Kali's scent. Aggie was surprised to see Stiles in the elevator trying to wake Derek up. Seeing Derek knocked out only help to make Aggie's fear become more like reality. The Darach escaped and she had a feeling Scott was going to have a missing parent soon. Aggie walked over to Stiles and Derek's unconscious form.

"Stiles." Said boy freaked out a bit and fell back on his butt from the fright.

"Jesus, Aggie! Don't do that!" As much as she tried, Aggie couldn't help a little laugh from escaping her lips.

"Let me try." Stiles moved over and let Aggie do her thing. She looked at Derek for a second and decided that maybe hitting him would be the best bet. She reared her hand back and went to hit him but he caught her hand an inch away from his face.

"What are you doing?" He let out a groan and tried to sit up.

"I'm waking you up." Aggie didn't realize how close she had gotten to the male alpha and decided to stand up but she kept a hold of his hand. "Come on. We need to find Scott and check on Cora." At the sound of Scott's name Stiles cleared his throat and filled them in on what happened on the roof. The Darach took Melissa and Scott decided to join Deucalion. Aggie was upset but not surprised about the Darach taking Scott's mom but she was a bit surprised at his switch of sides but she understood it. She couldn't say the same thing about the others though.

Before they could go any farther, they heard sirens blaring outside the hospital. Stiles told them to hurry and leave and that he would take care of the police. Derek and Aggie protested at first but Stiles insisted and so they went.

They went and got into Derek's car and drove out to meet the Argents. As soon as they stopped, Derek got out and headed to the Argents' car to get Cora. Peter showed up and helped him get her in the car. Aggie got out and stood to the side. Watching as Isaac, Allison and Chris pestered Derek about where Scott and Stiles were. After he failed to mention Scott's whereabouts, the teens turned to Aggie. She knew it was coming but was hoping she could avoid being the one to tell them. She heaved a big sigh and then met their eyes.

"The Darach took his mom and he left with Deucalion." The implications behind that one sentence baffled the teens and Chris. Allison and Isaac were in denial but Chris made eye contact with Aggie. She had a feeling that a pattern was showing itself and she feared that her friend would be taken next.


End file.
